Doe-Eyed & Beautiful
by KathrynElaineDonahue
Summary: Is love in the air?


**A/N: I'm Beater 2 of the Wimbourne Wasps and this round we're supposed to tie are stories to classic fairytales. I've been given Bambi and my prompts are listed below:**

 **Prompts:**

 **#3: (word) effervescent  
#4: (object) tea leaves  
#14: (object) a broken wand**

 **Doe-Eyed & Beautiful**

It was the springtime, and that usually meant that you could see the students in the courtyard cramming for their end of year exams. However, today was different than the others. It seemed that not one person was paying attention to their school work, but were instead focusing on their significant - or soon-to-be significant - others.

This was something that drove Draco completely insane. He wasn't much for working on his school work when he was supposed to, but seeing everyone falling over themselves for just one person was completely ridiculous to him. How could you like one person at a time?

He scowled every time he looked up from his cup of tea leaves to see some couple holding hands or making kissing faces at one another. He thought, for sure, that he was going to be sick. He had already been irritated with the fact that his wand wasn't working when he tried to study for potions. It kept fizzing and bubbling every potion he tried until he finally gave up and decided to work on Divination. Now, he wished he could just be alone and away from all the couples who seemed to be too preoccupied with each other rather than their exams.

"Maybe I should just go to my room. No one will be there, I hope," he said to himself.

At least, he hoped to Merlin that no one would be there. The minute he stood up with his cup of tea leaves, his wand, and a few books, he knocked someone down. His cup and books went flying up in the air as well as the other person's things.

When he was finally able to steady himself, he picked himself up and turned to shout at the person in rage for not watching where they were going.

"What do you think you're-" but he stopped immediately at the sight of the beautiful brunette that was looking up at him.

Her eyes were a stormy, hazel color, and her brown curls fell gingerly around her face. She was surrounded by the books she had dropped, and in her hands she held two jagged pieces of what had once been a wand. Her eyes were wide and doe-like. She was trying to pile everything together so she could hurry up and leave, but Draco stopped her for a second.

"Did your wand just break?" he asked her, his stomach lurching horribly at the thought.

"It was broken before, even if it was still whole. It wasn't working properly. I was trying to go get it repaired before I fell," she said quietly, picking up her books.

Draco wanted to pick up the pieces of his broken tea cup, but he was too busy watching her scramble around for her books. He started to back up a little bit, thinking about running away, but he was too transfixed on this girl that was in front of him. He had never seen her before, and he was curious about her.

"I didn't catch your name," Draco said, watching her as she stood.

She looked a little irritated after having to pick up all of her books by herself, but her irritation began to disappear once she got a proper look at his face. She realized who he was, and she understood why there was no help in picking up her books.

"That's because I didn't give you my name."

"Well, what is it?" he questioned.

"Falice," she answered quietly.

Draco smirked when he heard the name, but he was thinking about how unique it sounded compared to some of the other names he knew. He was very curious about the beautiful girl in front of him.

"You're Draco Malfoy, correct?" she wondered.

"Yes."

"Ah." She smiled and looked down at her own feet.

"Can I ask why you thought, before it broke in two, your wand was broken?" Draco questioned, stepping closer to the dazzling brunette.

"It was causing every potion I made to be effervescent. Nothing I made stayed completely the same; it would just fizz up," she answered.

Draco thought that it was strange how her wand happened to be doing the exact same thing that his wand had been doing. He hadn't thought there was anything wrong except his concentration.

"My wand was doing the same thing," he informed her.

Her eyes sparkled a little, and her body language was slightly flirtatious as she held onto her books tightly. He was trying to look anywhere that wasn't directly into her eyes, but he couldn't help it. She was just too mesmerizing.

"I think I've read a story somewhere that said if two wands are doing the exact same thing at the same moment in time, it means their soul-mate is nearby," she said conspiratorially, stepping a couple steps closer.

"That's...that's very…"

He was at a loss for words, and he could tell that the fact that he was flustered was the exact reaction she had been hoping for. Her smile widened, and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe it's just a silly story," she said with a wink.

She turned away and walked off with her broken wand in hand, swaying her hips behind her in hopes that she would continue to keep his attention on her. Draco just shook his head and tried to get rid of her silly story from his thoughts. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't do it.

"Looks like someone is a bit twitterpated," a third year joked behind him.

"Shut up!" he shouted, flipping the boy's book over and out towards the courtyard.

"Stupid muggle-born jokes," he scowled, leaving his broken tea cup on the cobblestone and hurrying off to his dorm.

He was going to try and keep her out of his mind, but so far it wasn't working out the way he had hoped.


End file.
